


Individual Success

by ashleyblake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake





	1. Chapter 1

« Minister! Minister, can i get a picture? »  
Y/N heard immediate shouts as she took a step in the cobbled alleyway. Flashing a smile to the cameras, she carried along the streets of Diagon Alley with her group of Auror bodyguards following close behind.  
“So, where’s the shop you said sold Shield Hats?”Y/N asked.  
“The big flashy purple and orange one, right there.”  
Y/N’s eyes followed her associate’s pointing finger, looking up to a bedazzled colorful building called “Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes”.  
The first word of the name rang a bell in the back of Y/N’s memory. An alarming bell. She squashed the feeling down and moved on.  
Fred jumped merrily from customer to customer. He then went back to the cash register, when a large portion of the crowd left, leaving the store almost empty.  
Y/N grasped the golden orange doorknob, pulling it; not showing any emotion.  
Counting the Galleons, Fred’s gaze was on the counter in front of him. The little bell on the door gave a tinkle, as someone opened the door.   
Y/N stepped in, her head turning to look around before stopping at the cash register.  
Hearing the sound, Fred looked up, expecting just another customer.   
Their eyes met, and the room filled with tension and emotion.  
*  
“What? No, he definitely does not like me!” Young Y/N squealed at her friend.  
“I SWEAR, George told me!”  
The color rose in Y/N’s cheeks as she tried to contain her wide smile, but failed.  
+  
“Wow, you look amazing.” Fred gushed, ears turning red at the sight of Y/N in her dress.  
“You look quite dashing yourself.” Y/N giggled before taking his arm as they walked into the Great Hall, along with the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students.  
+  
Y/N’s hand laid innocently on her lap as she and Fred sat outside on the ground, watching the Giant Squid float lazily on the smooth surface of the lake.  
Fred glanced down, before looking back in front of him. His hand slowly precariously slid down onto his own lap, inches away from hers.  
This didn’t go unnoticed by Y/N. She looked down before grinning and looking back in front as well.  
Their fingers crawled subtly towards each other before entering in contact and lacing together.  
Y/N smiled down at their hands, before looking sideways at Fred. He did the same, and looked back at her. His eyes went down to her lips, and his own joined hers.  
+  
“I swear to God Fred if you push me-“  
Fred picked Y/N up by the waist and leapt into the lake with her still in his arms. Y/N mounted to the surface of the water, sputtering and coughing.  
“God, you little-“  
But Fred interrupted her probably inappropriate words by planting his wet lips on hers.  
“Get a freaking room!” George bellowed a few meters away, interrupting his water fight with Ginny.  
+  
Tears streamed down Y/N’s face as she sat on the ground of the common room.  
“Y/N, guess who Harry saw attacking Krum- are you okay?” Alarm took over Fred’s face as he immediately sat down beside his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her.  
She rested her head on his shoulder, her tears wetting his collar.  
“Fucking failed my fucking potions exam.”  
“So what shall it be, poising Snape in his sleep or set a Hippogriff on him during one of his walks outside?”  
Y/N laughed through her crying, punching Fred on the arm.  
“Please don’t do either, you’ll get expelled.”  
“I’d get expelled for you.” Fred said, shrugging as if being expelled wasn’t a big deal.  
+  
“Y/N, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean he would get REALLY upset if he saw you kissing me.”  
“That’s the point! Fred’s always pulling pranks on me, what better way than getting him back by mistaking his twin for him?” You chuckled at George.  
“Ookay, but this is gonna be very uncomfortable.”  
“Same for me, but hey do it for the prank right?”  
“Yep, that’s the motto.”  
“Hey Y/N!” Fred waved as he climbed through the portrait hole.  
“Oh hey George!” Y/N waved innocently at Fred.  
His eyebrows raise up but before he opens his mouth to say something, Y/N continues;  
“Have you seen Fred?”  
“Looking for me, darling?” comes George’s voice.  
“Oh there you are Freddie.” Y/N exclaims, fighting the laughter coming up her throat.  
She goes to hug George, before taking a deep breath and kissing him.  
“OI!”  
+  
“You swear it was a prank?” Fred asked sadly, hugging his knees.  
“I swear on Merlin’s pants. God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know it would get you this upset.”  
“I just don’t want to lose you.”  
“You won’t Fred. Never.”  
+  
“And then you just eat the purple end, and you stop throwing up!” Fred says excitedly to Y/N and George.  
“And they’ll be called Skiving Snackboxes.” George adds on.  
“Wow, that’s very ambitious.” Y/N says. “And um, this shop you will open, it’ll be just like Zonko’s?”  
“Yep. Better.”  
“Well, that’s a lot of work for you guys to do then.”  
“Yep.”  
+  
“This is so stupid! Fudge is clearly fucking ignoring the whole situation.” Y/N huffs in frustration, circling around the bed.  
“Yes, I know darling, but what can you do?” Fred asked, lying down on the bed and staring up at her.  
“I’m gonna change it. I’m gonna be Minister for Magic.”  
+  
“Hey Fred, you coming to bed?” Y/N asked, in her pyjamas and planting a kiss on Fred’s shoulder.  
“Mhm yeah.” He said, focused on the Doxy poison potion he was working on with George.  
“Ookay.”  
And Y/N laid on his dorm bed all night, Fred only coming up when she was fast asleep.  
+  
“Hello darling.” Fred took a seat down beside Y/N in the library. He started planting soft kisses up and down her neck.  
“Sorry Fred, I really have to concentrate. I gotta get full marks on my N.E.W.T.S if I wanna get into the Ministry.”  
+  
Y/N walked in the common room around midnight to see Fred and George nibbling bits off red colored candies and then wiping the blood off their noses.  
She closed her eyes, before walking straight to her dorm.  
+  
Fred collected the Galleons the first-years handed him and gave them two boxes of Fainting Fancies. He walked down the hall, his pocket jiggling with noise from all the gold in it. He passed by the library, spotting Y/N hunched over a pile of books once again. He swallowed and carried on.  
+  
“Well I have ambitions too!” Y/N screamed back at Fred.  
“Yes, but I’m doing so well on the shop and the joke items, I might as well get started on the business right away! George and I are wasting away in this prison of a school!”  
“So, you would leave me to continue your dream?” Y/N said softly.  
“I-I, that’s not what I meant.”  
“I think it is.”  
“Well yeah we would leave, but it’ll only be half a year before you graduate and could see me again.”  
“Look Fred, it’s almost 9 I got my exam coming up.”  
“I’ll walk you.”   
They sat down on the chairs outside the classroom, waiting for Y/N’s turn.  
“Y/L/N? The Transfiguration and Charms teachers will see you now.”  
Y/N took a deep breath, before nodding at Fred and going in.”  
+  
“So, when do test results come?”  
“Next week.” Y/N responded to Fred.  
They gazed out into the lake, the Giant Squid floating along lazily again.  
“What’s happening Fred?”  
“I don’t know. I think our dreams are driving us apart.”  
Y/N turned her head, looking at Fred sadly.  
“What’s going to happen?”  
“I’ll ditch school with George, and you’ll finish your education. And then, there might be a war, I’m not too sure.”  
“I guess time will only tell about us, eh?” Y/N sniffed.  
“I’ll always love you Y/N.”  
“I will too Fred.”  
*  
Fred cleared his throat, snapping them both out of their sort of trance as they both replayed the same memories inside their heads.  
“Alright Freddie, I got the huge order for the Ministry!” A female voice came from the back of the store.  
Angelina Johnson walked in, placing a large box on the counter and giving Fred a kiss on the cheek.  
Y/N looked down.  
The group of Aurors hurried to the counter and picked up the parcels. They signed the order form and walked back to Y/N’s side.  
“12 dozen Shield Hats, Gloves and Scarves Minister.”  
Y/N nodded. She turned on her heel, following the Aurors making their way out of the store.  
Placing her hand on the doorknob and her wedding ring glimmering in the sunlight, she paused and turned her head back.  
She made eye contact with Fred.  
She smiled, and he did back.   
And she walked out.


	2. Individual Success Part 2

“Miss Y/N, it is time you take your medicine.” The nurse from the nursing home said to the lady with the greying hair.  
“I have to take medicine?”  
“Yes, you do.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
“And right after you have a visitor.”  
“A visitor?” Y/N asked perplexed, she could not think of anyone who would want to visit her.  
“Yes a visitor. Fred Weasley.”  
“Who’s Fred Weasley?”  
And the nurse did not reply, just looking down at Y/N with sad eyes.  
+  
“Miss Y/N, your visitor will see you now. Would you like to go meet him outside or shall I get him to come in?”  
“Why wouldn’t I want to go out?”  
“Well, you don’t like the cameras much.”  
“Cameras? Why would there be cameras for me?” Y/N asked.  
The nurse led her out to the front door of the home, where two journalists were indeed standing.  
“Ex-minister! Y/N-“  
“Now now, she is not in shape for questions gentlemen, quit wasting your time here.” The nurse said to them protectively.  
“Hi.” A man approached Y/N, a tall man with kind eyes behind the wrinkles on his eyelids, and flaming red hair.  
“Hello.” Y/N responded, shaking his hand.  
She couldn’t quite grasp it, but there was something in this man’s eyes when he looked at her that made her feel oddly at home.  
“Shall we go in?” The nurse came in between them and walked them slowly up the steps into the garden of the nursing home.  
The two sat down at a small table. Fred merely looked at her, a small smile on his face.  
“So. How are you today Y/N?”  
“Oh I’m fine. And you? Um what was it again?”  
“Fred.”  
“That sure is a nice name.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I love the color of your hair! And it hasn’t faded with age?”  
“Us redheads don’t age.” Fred winked.  
As much as he smiled, there was some unknown pain in his eyes, Y/N thought. She wondered why.  
“So, what brings you here?” She asked the stranger.  
“Just came to visit you.” He replied.  
“Have we met before?”  
“Oh, it’s complicated.”  
“Interesting. So what do you do?”  
“I used to run a joke shop.”  
“A joke shop! How fun.”  
They sat there for a little bit, gazing at the afternoon sun.  
“It’s awfully boring here.” Fred huffed.  
“Yeah. Why don’t you tell me a story?” Y/N suddenly asked Fred.  
Fred looked at her.  
“I can’t think of any.” He said.  
“Anything, just tell me any favourite story of yours.”  
“Well there is this one. It’s my favourite story of all times.”  
“What’s the name? Maybe we have the book here at the library.”  
“Oh no need. I know it by heart.” Fred said with a twinkle in his eye.  
“There once was this girl. Who was in love with a boy. They both went to Hogwarts.”  
“Is Hogwarts a school? I think I’ve heard of it.”  
“Indeed.” Fred continued.  
“They were very much in love.”  
“I swear to God Fred if you push me-“  
Fred picked Y/N up by the waist and leapt into the lake with her still in his arms. Y/N mounted to the surface of the water, sputtering and coughing.  
“God, you little-“  
But Fred interrupted her probably inappropriate words by planting his wet lips on hers.  
“Get a freaking room!” George bellowed a few meters away, interrupting his water fight with Ginny.  
“That sounds very cute.” Y/N hummed.  
“Oh yes. That couple was very very cute.”  
“Did they end up together Fred?”  
“Oh, it’s very long and complicated. But we’ll get there my sweet Y/N.”  
“So. They were very much in love. But they were both very very ambitious. The boy wanted to start a business. And the girl, wanted to become minister.”  
“How good for her!” Y/N exclaimed. “But the boy’s business sounds a little bit risky no?”  
Fred smiled.  
“Wow, that’s very ambitious.” Y/N says. “And um, this shop you will open, it’ll be just like Zonko’s?”  
“Yep. Better.” Fred adds.  
“Well, that’s a lot of work for you guys to do then.”  
“Yep.”

« Eventually, their dreams lead them apart. » Fred continued the story. “So after the boy left school, the girls stayed and passed her exams. However, when she graduated she went straight back home and for a year they did not see or talk to each other. There was a war you see, so as much as they wanted and longed to see each other they could not. After said war, both of their careers were blowing up and they once again could not have seen or talked to each other. They were too busy to even write.”  
“Then what?” Y/N asked, captivated by this story.  
“Then, the girl became Minister. And the boy opened up his shop. It was actually very hard for the boy, now that I think of it. For months he couldn’t even look at a newspaper in fear of having to see her picture in it.”  
“Did he ever get over it?”  
“Well, you see he was so depressed that one day his brother came and set him up with an old school friend, Angelina. And they got along very well and decided to be together.”  
“So the boy moved on from the girl?”  
“No, not really. The girl got engaged; but I think both of them still would never be able to forget about each other. Anyways, so one day the girl walked into the boy’s shop, for ministry business.”  
Y/N grasped the golden orange doorknob, pulling it; not showing any emotion.  
Counting the Galleons, Fred’s gaze was on the counter in front of him. The little bell on the door gave a tinkle, as someone opened the door.  
Y/N stepped in, her head turning to look around before stopping at the cash register.  
Hearing the sound, Fred looked up, expecting just another customer.  
Their eyes met, and the room filled with tension and emotion.  
“After that brief encounter, for some reason fate kept bringing them together. They ran into each other in shops, at restaurants… for some reason they kept seeing each other.”  
“And then?”  
“Well, one day coincidentally they both visited their old school. Without consulting each other or anything, they just both went on the same day. And they obviously spoke to one another.”  
“Hello.” Y/N said politely, the tension in her throat killing her.  
“Hi.”  
“How are you?”  
“Good thanks.”  
“I’ve seen your shop, it really is a phenomenal success.”  
“And you too, not a day goes by without me seeing a picture of you somewhere.” Fred chuckled, awkwardly attempting to hide the pain of having to see Y/N’s face everywhere on papers.  
“Well good. I’m happy to hear you are doing well.”  
“Me too.”  
They both just nodded to each other, looking deep into each other’s eyes. They felt their heart give a painful jolt at the feeling of getting lost in each other’s irises.  
“Fuck it.” Fred breathed and cupped Y/N’s face to kiss her. Y/N returned it, and so forcefully they backed into the old broom cupboard they used to visit quite often in their student days.  
“Oh I’m so happy they kissed!”  
“Well actually a little more than that.” Fred smiled his old teasing smirk. “After that, it all went by so fast. The boy couldn’t live without the girl and after realising that fact, he broke up with Angelina.”  
“And, the girl?” Y/N inquired.  
Fred smiled, his stare piercing into Y/N’s soul.  
“What do you think?”  
“She left her husband for him?”  
“Yes.”  
“This story sounds familiar.”  
“Indeed.”  
Fred looked at Y/N, as if he was waiting for something to happen. But all Y/N did was look down.  
“Well, thank you sir. I think I’m going to go take my afternoon nap.”  
“I-it was my pleasure.” Fred said, his voice breaking slightly.  
Y/N nodded and smiled at him politely as she walked out. Fred sighed. He made his way out to the front door where his family was waiting.  
“Well?” George asked.  
“Not today Forge, not today.”  
“One day, don’t worry.” George said, clapping his twin brother on the back.  
“I know. One day, she will remember. Remember me.” Fred said, looking up at a window, the sun reflecting on his glassy eyes.


End file.
